


Family Matters

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Precious Peter Parker, Smartass Family, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Loki became Anthony's lover he knew that the mortal didn't come without attachments; specifically, Loki knew that Anthony had unofficially adopted a son in the form of Peter Parker.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLoke/gifts), [riaraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaraccoon/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [家庭事务](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586536) by [allyStk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk)



> Sooo, I’ve never been one for Smartass Family (I like Tony and Loki's sole focus being each other), but I was linked a post by **NovaRain** about all the promotional photos lately which put me on a blog which had **SilverLoke** saying _“#y'all better be fucking writin’ that smartass family shit #i NEED it”_ (which was originally posted by **Riaraccoon** ) and then erm, next thing I knew I was talking to Nova about Smartass Family and then whoops my fingers slipped? So CONGRATULATIONS, YOU BOTH INSPIRED THIS ONESHOT, heh.
> 
> Additionally, I am a poor follower of the MCU and have not seen any of the movies with Peter Parker in them ~~please don’t hit me!~~ so his characterisation? NO FREAKIN’ CLUE. Hopefully it comes out okay, NovaRain and StagLynxSpider said it did so, *fingers crossed*

Loki had always had mixed thoughts about becoming a parent and whether he would be a good father figure. He’d known he would need to father children if he accepted the throne, but he’d never found a women he wanted to marry or have children with.

After the revelation of his heritage and the many bad decisions that followed, Loki hadn’t been thinking about lovers or children or anything beyond _surviving_. But as the years passed and as he found himself working with mortals to save the universe, Loki also found himself falling in love. He fell helplessly for Anthony Stark who, to his surprise, fell in love with him too.

But Anthony didn’t come without attachments; he had dedicated friends, robotic creations, a world he was devoted to protecting and, more importantly, an adopted son.

Oh, Anthony denied he had adopted Peter Parker, but the truth of the situation could not be more obvious. It meant that from the earliest days of his courtship with Anthony, Loki had made a point of being... kind to Peter.

The young mortal had mostly eyed him with fear and distrust, but once he realised it was not a prank but a favour to Anthony, he began to relax and more readily accept Loki's presence. The mage had known that the youth had to be bright to inspire such fondness and dedication from Anthony, but Loki hadn’t expected to find him as entertaining as he was.

Loki hadn’t anticipated that he would begin to like the boy over months of association; that he would protect him with spells, not just to minimise Anthony’s worry but to minimise his own. He didn’t realise, until it was too late, that he was helping Peter when Anthony wasn’t available or when Peter needed a different kind of guidance that only he could provide.

He didn’t realise that Peter had started to come to him for advice, specifically, not until almost a year into knowing the boy. He was in one of the labs in Stark Tower working with Anthony and Peter had arrived to speak with them.

Anthony had spun in his chair with a smile while Loki had just turned back and busied himself with the project, assuming that he wouldn’t be needed.

“What’s up, kid?” Anthony had asked.

“I’ve got a problem with one of my class projects. I was hoping I could talk to Loki?”

Loki had snapped his head around to look at the youth with surprise, but he was the only one. Anthony had just turned back around to the project, waving them off. “Sounds good, let me know if I’m needed.”

Mystified, Loki had put down the items in his hands before joining Peter in another corner of the lab to go over what turned out to be an essay. He wanted Loki’s opinion and assistance with its structure and whether the information covered was sufficient.

It was in that moment that Loki realised Peter trusted him, respected his opinion, and had actually sought out _him_. Loki had felt... touched, far more than he would admit or show as he helped the youth with his project.

It was only when Peter left with a bright smile and sincere gratitude that Anthony had come over to him, nudging their shoulders together and smiling. “Awh, look at you two bonding.”

“Enough, Anthony,” Loki had snapped, more off-balance than he wanted to admit.

Anthony had just raised his eyebrows, unconcerned by Loki’s brusque tone. “You know he thinks you’re amazing, right? He’s always geeking out over the magic you’ve shown him or the stories you’ve told him about your travels. I mean, I completely get it and I’m right there with him, but I like seeing you both get along.”

Trying not to grit his teeth or tense when Anthony would feel it, Loki merely attempted to ignore Anthony’s words and what they made him feel. “Shall we get on with our project, Anthony?”

Continuing to look amused, Anthony didn’t press or pester him, simply saying, “Sure thing, babe.”

Loki was just grateful to be able to ignore it.

But it didn't work forever, especially when he found his care for the boy only deepening as more time passed. He worried for him, wanted to protect him. He felt pride in Peter’s success and fury at anyone who tried to harm or degrade him. 

It was completely accidental, but Loki found himself thinking of the boy as... _theirs._

And the moment he started, Loki couldn’t stop.

He started layering further protection spells around the mortal. He started fretting as Peter went on missions and felt a desire to have the boy around at all times. He wanted him _in_ the tower and under Loki’s wards and FRIDAY’s watchful eye.

While it took some effort and manipulations, he eventually did manage to get Peter living in a floor of the tower. Anthony was ecstatic, but Loki was not satisfied. He took to training the younger man to better protect him against magic. He crafted Peter charms and he bought the youth items from his travels through the galaxy; gifts that he knew the young man would enjoy.

He was _parenting_ and _looking after_ him, and when Loki found himself staring at the trees of Idunn that were flowering anew on Vanaheim and yearning to pick not one, but two, the mage knew he was in trouble.

Loki had returned from the planet, shaken and locked himself in the penthouse, avoiding both Anthony and Peter and trying to come to terms with his realisation. 

Anthony found him there a few hours later, sitting on the couch and staring at his hands. He could sense the other man’s concern as he took a seat beside Loki and asked him softly, “What’s wrong?”

Swallowing, Loki had debated it for only a moment before he admitted, “We’ve spoken about a golden apple, Anthony, and I how I wish to give you one.”

“Yeah, but they’re not ripe yet,” Anthony acknowledged, even as his hand came forward to take one of Loki’s. “And you don’t need to be nervous about that; I’ve already said yes.” 

Loki smiled a little painfully even as he linked his fingers with Anthony’s. But he was unable to shake the true cause of his anguish as he confessed, “I want to give one to Peter as well.”

Anthony’s eyes widened slightly. “ _Oh_.”

“He’s _ours_ ,” Loki forced out, squeezing Anthony’s hand tightly. “And, damn you for it, Anthony, but I consider him...”

“A part of our family,” Anthony finished when Loki trailed off. Anthony’s free hand coming down to cover the top of Loki’s. “Our kid.”

Loki scoffed; it was an instinctive attempt at denial even as he glanced away from Anthony and said nothing more; when his silence showed his thoughts on the matter all too plainly.

“We could ask-”

“ _No_ ,” Loki hissed, closing his eyes. “He is... he’s not truly _ours_ , Anthony. He won’t want... won’t accept.” He gritted his teeth. “He is not our son, and he will not want to be _mine_.”

“Loki,” Anthony murmured softly, but Loki pulled his hand free from Anthony and stood from the couch, his back to his lover as he crossed his arms stiffly.

“He is not mine to claim,” Loki bit out. “He is... fond of me, but that is through my connection to you. I am your lover and he acts accordingly.” He let out a rough laugh even as he closed his eyes. “But that is all. He will not consider _me_ a father; for all that he might be growing to see that in you.”

“Loki, he thinks the _world_ of you,” Anthony insisted, standing up and walking close, placing a hand on Loki’s arm. “He likes us both. Hell, do you really think he would have moved in here if-”

“I influenced him,” Loki forced out, making Anthony go quiet. “I wanted him here and protected. I manipulated circumstances to make this offer the most... palatable.”

His words made Anthony sigh, but he didn’t seem angry, instead, he just wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist, standing on his toes to rest his chin on Loki’s shoulder as he told him, “You know I love you, right?” Loki frowned at the sudden question, but when Anthony seemed to be waiting for an answer, Loki slowly nodded. “So maybe it’s possible someone else can love you too?”

Loki shook his head in violent refusal. “He does not.”

“Loki-”

“ _No_ ,” Loki growled, pulling out of Anthony’s arms and turning to glare at the mortal, but when he spoke his voice was rough, “I am no father, no figure worth admiring. I will never be the one that he-”

But Loki cut himself off, swallowing thickly and feeling vulnerable and raw, a feeling only amplified by the soft, pained expression on Anthony’s face. 

“Oh, Loki,” he went to take a step forward, but Loki couldn’t bear it; he did the only thing left to him, he teleported.

He ran.

* * *

It took Loki a day to return home and when he did, Anthony acted as if nothing had happened, pulling him into a hug and a kiss and not saying a word about the painful fear and vulnerability Loki had revealed. 

Loki couldn’t have expressed the depth of his gratitude for that gesture, but he held Anthony tightly the next night, all the same. 

It wasn’t to say that Loki forgot about his conversation with Anthony or his wants and feelings about Peter, rather, it was a lingering fear and doubt that never truly faded, but it did slip to the back of his mind as he fell into the routine he had carved for himself on Midgard.

He lived with Anthony, worked on experiments and inventions with him and protected the mortal world. He was called on and happily helped Peter whenever the younger man needed him. He also shared meals, ‘movie nights’ and other social events with the two mortals, enjoying seeing them happy and hearing their constant, excited chatter.

Nothing was out of place or changed, and while he did continue to think of Anthony and Peter as _his_ and _family_ and _home_ , he did his best not to let it show.

It was almost two weeks after his confessions to Anthony when he was interrupted from searching through the study for a missing tome by Peter slipping into the room. “Hey, uh, Loki?”

Pausing, Loki looked over his shoulder as the younger man nervously stepped into the room. It made him frown. “What’s wrong, Peter?”

Holding up his hands quickly in a placating gesture, Peter told him, “Nothing! Everything’s fine.”

Loki continued to narrow his eyes. “If you want my assistance concealing an explosion from Anthony again-”

“No! Everything’s _fine_ ,” Peter insisted, and after examining him and his words for a few moments and catching no lie in his tone, Loki finally accepted it.

“Very well.” Turning back around, he started slipping the books in his hands back onto the shelf while asking absently, “Do you have a project you want my opinion on?”

“No, um, I was-I mean,” he let out a suddenly rough breath. “When I eat a golden apple will it affect my powers?”

The books in Loki’s hands clattered to the floor.

Spinning around to face the younger man, Loki felt as if the breath was caught in his chest, his heart racing and his mind terrified he had misheard. 

Peter looked nervous but determined, his smile was hesitant but his eyes were bright. “Tony said picking it means picking you guys as my family. I, um,” he rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his eyes to the floor. “I’d be really happy with that, Loki.”

Loki was silent for a long moment, trying to get his thoughts in order, trying to speak around the pounding of his heart. His voice was still rougher and more emotional than he had intended it to be, “You would accept it?”

Peter blinked and glanced up at him, his expression shifting to look similar to Anthony’s two weeks ago; sad and soft even when he smiled. “Yeah, I mean, I get you guys in my life forever.” He shrugged, flushing a little and refusing to hold Loki’s eyes. “And I like being your ‘kid’.”

Loki let out a shaky breath, but before he could say anything, the door was bursting open and Anthony was rushing into the room and throwing himself at Peter in a hug. He made the younger man stumble and let out a ‘ _oomph_ ’ but Anthony just squeezed him tightly and tugged him close. 

“You little brat,” Anthony cursed, his voice sounding watery, “how dare you tell Loki first.”

“He’s the one who offered the apple!” Peter protested. “And I told FRIDAY to get your attention.”

“Horrible child,” Anthony continued to protest even while refusing to let Peter go. “How the hell are we going to put up with you for eternity?”

Peter just let out a laugh and teased, “Learn to deal with it, old man.”

Watching the display, Loki didn’t even realise he was moving, not until he was suddenly in front of the two mortals. His hand hovered in the air for a few seconds before he gently brushed his fingers over the top of Peter’s head; a gesture Frigga had often bestowed on Loki in his youth. Peter stilled slightly at the touch before shifting just enough to look up at him but not dislodge Loki's fingers.

Swallowing softly, Loki continued the touch, smoothing his hand over Peter’s locks in the most affectionate gesture he had ever given the boy. Anthony was smiling at him from where he was still hugging Peter; looking proud and incredibly happy. 

Peter just quirked a grin at him before he suddenly moved, breaking Anthony’s loose hold before darting forward and throwing his arms around Loki in a hug. The unexpected gesture made Loki freeze for a moment before he quickly melted. He let out a soft breath and smiled almost shyly, wrapping one arm around Peter as he looked down at the mortal boy - at the man that he saw as a _son_ and who had accepted that affection from him.

A few moments later, Anthony was sliding in against Loki’s side and he and Peter were rearranging. It was only a small change but it had the three of them drawn together and holding each other tight; one arm around each man’s waist. 

Anthony’s eyes were still looking emotional and he was blinking them rapidly. When he spoke, it was with a smile that was wide and blissfully happy; “Family trip to Vanaheim anyone? I’ve got a real craving for apples.”

Peter enthusiastically nodded his agreement, before looking up at Loki and asking him with a grin, “How soon can we go?” 

It was in that moment that Loki began to feel the fearful constriction around his heart fade; the two mortals that meant the world to him were choosing to extend their life and to spend it with _him_. They were _his_. He had a _family_ and he was _happy_.

It was more than he’d ever imagined he’d be lucky enough to gain, and Loki didn’t want to waste a moment of it. 

“Oh, I think we could pay Idunn a visit today.”

When his two mortals only reacted with excitement and glee as they talked rapidly at each other, Loki couldn’t stop his smile nor the burst of warmth that erupted in his chest.

This was it: his adorable, strange, overexcitable and ridiculous family; and Loki wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? An immortal Smartass Family? Sounds like a good fluffy ending to me XP ~~And yes I layered the story thick with Loki feels, but what did you expect? It is _me_ after all XD~~
> 
>  **EDIT** Translated into Chinese on Lofter [here](http://yunlongjingwa.lofter.com/post/1f235cb7_12aeab89) by the awesome **[allyStk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk)**


End file.
